Snow Day
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: A short one-shot about a young couple in love in a snow day. 8027.


**For a certain someone who drank a bit too much coffee. Get well soon.**

* * *

"Snow? What the-? It's nearly summer, how can it snow now?" Tsuna thought out loud, looking out his window. The evening sky had been darkened even further by a cluster of clouds from where the snow was coming. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed further when he noticed that said cluster of clouds was, at a guess, only above _his _house. '_Now, what's going to happen?_' The teen thought tiredly, praying that a certain baby wasn't responsible for this.

"Tsuuuna!" Said brunet jolted at hearing his name and turned his eyes downwards to find his rain guardian waving happily. "Haha, hey, Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna said, as he opened his window. "Do you know why is it snowing here?"

"Haha, isn't it awesome?" The raven replied with a laugh, not looking remotely surprised by the weather.

'_Is he never going to be surprised by anything?_' Tsuna thought amusedly. "Never mind then, what are you doing here?

"I missed you, Tsuna! " Was the swift reply, making the Decimo candidate instantly blush.

"…I missed you too…" Tsuna murmured, loud enough that Takeshi instantly perked up, waving his hands in joy.

"Haha, come down, Tsuna, let's play!"

"A-alright." Tsuna answered, already looking for his gloves.

* * *

"I'm heading ou-mmf?!" Tsuna's phrase got cut by a snowball to his face. The entrance door, closing behind him, the brunet turned in the jock's direction. "Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto was standing outside his house, grinning impishly already three feet deep into the snow.

"Hahaha, come and get payback Tsuna-whoah!" Yamamoto laughed even as he twisted to avoid Tsuna's snowball. "You've really good aim, you know?"

"Guess whose fault is it!" Tsuna replied, blush still in place; the phrase telling a little story only the both of them were privy to.

"It's not my fault, Tsuna is just too cute! Ah!" The baseball jock got hit on the chest by a bigger snowball. He pouted, even as his hands gathered more snow. "Tsuna!"

"Haha, you better be thankful that it was only snow this time!" He staggered when another bunch of snow hit him. "And I'm not cute!"

Yamamoto got closer, kicking up snow and glomped Tsuna. He then teasingly lifted his boyfriend and happily said, "Yes you are." Tsuna kept protesting and struggling, making the baseball jock lose his balance and both of them fell down.

"Ah-! I'm so sorry Yamamo-hieee!" Tsuna yelped in surprise when he felt snow slipping inside his clothes. He squirmed, trying to get rid of the snow, and he heard Yamamoto —who ended underneath him— heave a small grunt of discomfort. Tsuna stopped moving in favor of apologizing once more. But before he could get his fifth apology out, the baseball fan heaved both of them into a sitting position with a grin.

"Maa maa, stop apologizing. Are you still cold?" Yamamoto asked and, after getting a nod in reply, he leaned forward and hugged him from the back. Already he could feel the brunet shiver as the snow still inside his clothes no doubt got pressed to his skin. "Sorry, Tsuna. I think you'll need to change clothes…"

"'Don't mind…" And so, the couple stayed like that for a small while longer.

In the end, both of them had needed a change of clothes. Yamamoto knocked on Tsuna's door before trying the knob. "Tsuna? Your mom told me to bring this up." He said, lifting the tray he carried a little more.

Tsuna —who had been clearing his room as much as possible — looked up with a droopy smile. "Ah, thanks Yamamoto-kun."

"It was nothing, now drink up while it's still warm!" Yamamoto didn't mention the evident tiredness of the other. Tsuna grabbed a cup of warm tea and snuggled next to his boyfriend, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips. Quirking a smile, Yamamoto used his free arm to hug Tsuna closer to him.

"Ne, Yamamoto-kun, how come it snowed today?" Tsuna asked, sipping at his warm beverage.

"I learned how to make it snow!"

"You can do that?" Tsuna said, surprised, making his boyfriend laugh. "That's…incredible…Yamamoto-kun…" The brunet complimented even as he dozed off. Yamamoto had to be quick to grab the other's tea before it spilt.

"Mou, when will Tsuna call me Takeshi?" The raven asked himself. He had already tried asking Tsuna to call him by his name but the other was always too embarrassed to do so. He left both beverages on Tsuna's coffee table and turned to better hug his cute lover.

"-shi-kun…" The sleeping brunet suddenly murmured, catching Yamamoto's attention.

"Huh?"

"…Takeshi-kun…Ta…keshi….'keshi…'keshi, stop that…" The brunet complained with a pout. The rain guardian blushed at that, liking the sound of that nickname.

Well, if Tsuna still didn't call him by his name, Yamamoto would have to ask him to call him 'Keshi instead.

"Uh?...What do you want to do… with that rope 'Keshi?"

…And he'd have to ask Tsuna about that dream of his.

* * *

**Senseless, plot-less, but oh well… I hope I could relieve some of your boredom. I have to admit this was chummier than what I expected. -**

**PS Tsuna is a closet pervert AwA.**


End file.
